Kemping ala Akatsuki!
by Uchiha Mikono Tenshi
Summary: -Miko's come back!- Mumpung masih libur, Akatsuki memutuskan untuk berkemping. Apa saja persiapan mereka? Dan apa yang mereka lakukan selama kemping? OOC! R&R ya!


**Kemping**** ala Akatsuki!**

**--**

**Naruto punya ****Kishi-sensei**

**--**

Suatu subuh yang indah di sebuah gua. Di mana para penghuninya masih tertidur dan burung hantu pun masih berkicau dengan riang layaknya burung kenari…

"Sahur, sahur!!"

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Burung hantu yang kaget mendengar suara berisik itu langsung pergi meninggalkan pohon-pohon di sekitar gua itu. Subuh yang damai itu dikacaukan oleh Pein, sang pemimpin Akatsuki yang tinggal di dalam gua butut tersebut. Dia berteriak GaJe sambil memukulkan sebuah batang kayu ke panci.

"Sahur, sahur!!"

Trang! Trang! Trang!

"Sahur, sa—"

BLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya.

"Aduh..." rintihnya.

"Lu kenapa sih? Udah tau masih subuh, tapi udah teriak-teriak. Berisik tau!" omel Konan.

"Eto... Gomen, Konan-chan..." Pein mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Leader-sama berisik, un..." sahut Deidara sembari mengucek matanya.

"Iya, iya... Tadi 'kan gue udah minta maaf!" kata Pein.

"Leader-sama ngapain, sih? Berisik tau!" omel Kakuzu si mata duitan.

"Dasar Leader stress! Ngapain lu mukul-mukul panci?" tanya Hidan yang baru saja selesai ritual.

"Apa lu bilang!? Leader-sama mukul-mukul panci!?" tanya Kakuzu nggak percaya. Ia pun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke panci bonyok yang sedang dibawa Pein. "Leader-sama! Itu 'kan panci kita yang terakhir! Kenapa lu rusakin!? Itu mahal tau!" omelnya.

"Eeee~!? Sori deh! Gue 'kan nggak tau..." bantah Pein.

"Mana makanannya?" tanya Zetsu yang tiba-tiba nongol dari bawah tanah.

"Makanan apa?" Pein memiringkan kepalanya.

"**Tadi lu bilang sahur. Berarti makan, dong!"** jawab Zeri.

"Siapa bilang? Gue cuma mau ngebangunin kalian tau!" Pein menjelaskan.

Kedua Zetsu langsung kecewa.

"**Kalo gitu..."** ujar Zeri tiba-tiba. "**Kita makan aja Leader-sama... Gimana?"**

Zetsu pun berjalan mendekati Pein. "Boleh juga..." jawabnya ileran.

"Gyaaa!!" jerit Pein. "Gue masih mau hidup!!"

"**Bercanda kok..."** kata Zeri. "Nggak usah dianggep serius..." timpal Zetsu.

"Hah..." Pein menghela nafas lega.

"Leader-sama ngapain, sih? Ini 'kan masih subuh, masa' kami disuruh bangun?" tanya Itachi yang kuncir satunya kena iler.

"Hah..." Pein menghela nafas. "Masa' lu nggak tau, sih?"

"Apa?" tanya anggota lainnya serempak.

"Ini 'kan masih liburan, masa' kita cuma diem di gua ini, sih?"

'_'Masih__'? Bukannya tiap hari kita juga libur?'_ batin Konan.

"Masih mending daripada lu yang kerjanya baca majalah bokep terus..." ujar Kisame yang lagi meluk-meluk Samehada-nya.

"Jadi, gue mau ngajak kalian kemping, begitu..." lanjut Pein kesal karena ucapan Kisame tadi.

"Kemping?" tanya Konan.

"Iya! Ada yang mau ikut, nggak?"

"Kemping itu apa?" tanya Sasori polos.

"Eto... Kemping itu..." Pein bingung sendiri.

"Dasar Leader payah. Padahal dia yang ngajak, tapi sendirinya nggak tau kemping itu apa..." gumam Hidan.

"Lu bilang apa!?" Pein menatap tajam Hidan.

"Leader-sama gimana sih?" tanya Tobi. "Masa' kemping aja nggak tau?"

"Emang lu sendiri tau, kemping itu apa?" tanya Pein sengaja menguji kepintaran Tobi.

"Tobi tau, dong! Tobi 'kan anak baik!" ucap Tobi bangga.

"Iya, iya. Sekarang jelasin, kemping itu apa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Kemping itu enak deh! Kalo dikunyah rasanya krenyes-krenyes, gitu! Kemping juga ada rasa asin, manis..." Tobi menjelaskan dengan sotoy-nya.

BLETAK!

"Uuuh..." rintih Tobi.

"Itu namanya 'emping', un! Bukan 'kemping', un! Baka!" Deidara menjelaskan setelah menjitak Tobi.

"Udah... Jangan berantem dong..." Kisame meleraikan.

"Ya udah. Karena semuanya nggak tau kemping itu apa. Biar gue jelasin!" ucap Itachi. "Kemping itu... Kegiatan di mana kita akan tidur, makan, dan bermain di alam bebas. Kita akan tidur di bawah lindungan tenda. Memasak dengan api unggun. Dan bermain di hutan. Bla bla bla..." Itachi keasikan menjelaskan. Sampai-samapai nggak nyadar kalo anggota lainnya lagi pada ber'diskusi'.

"Wah... Itachi-san hebat!" Tobi menepuk tangannya.

Pengecualian untuk Tobi.

"Ho... Jadi gitu..." kata Zetsu putih. **"Kaya'nya menarik..."** timpal Zetsu hitam.

"Hehe... Jadi, siapa yang mau ikut?" tanya Pein.

"Gue ikut!" seluruh Akatsuki langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Bagus!" ucap Pein bangga. "Ngomong-ngomong... Kok ada bau nggak enak, sih?" tanyanya.

Ada bau mulut, bau keringat, bau iler, bau amis, bau darah, bau uang, bau ompol, juga bau badan. Semuanya gabung jadi satu!

"Jelaslah! Kami 'kan belom mandi!" jawab Hidan bangga.

"Weks! Pantesan bau! Cepetan mandi sana! Hush! Hush! Hush!" Pein mengusir Akatsuki lainnya.

--

"Udah siap!?" tanya Pein.

"Osh!!" jawab anggotanya serempak.

Mereka semua sudah berbaris rapi seperti Pramuka. Cowok di barisan cowok, dan cewek di barisan cewek.

"Loh? Ceweknya 'kan cuma satu?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Iya, ya... Kalo gitu barisnya gimana?" tanya Kakuzu sambil manggut-manggut.

"Loh? Siapa bilang ceweknya cuma satu?" tanya Tobi tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Emang cuma satu 'kan? Konan?" tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk Konan.

"Ck ck ck... Itachi-san salah..." Tobi menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Selain Konan-chan, 'kan juga ada Deidara-senpai, Sasori-senpai, sama Itachi-san sendiri!" Tobi melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jadi barisnya 6 cowok dan 4 cewek 'kan?" tanyanya inosen dan riang.

BLETAK!

Triple Punch mendarat di kepala Tobi.

"Uuuh... Sakit..."

"Kouhai nggak tau diri, un! Lu nggak tau jenis kelamin gue apa, un!?" tanya Dei kesal dan marah, campur aduk.

"Lu—Coba bilang sekali lagi kalo gue cewek. Lu bakal mati, Tobi..." Sasori menyiapkan Sandaime Kazekage-nya.

"Tobi anak bego. Tobi bukan anak baik. Tobi anak bego. Tobi bukan anak baik..." Itachi memberi 'genjutsu' kepada Tobi.

"Gyahaha! Dei-chan cewek! Dei-chan cewek!" Hidan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Diem lu, un!" Dei menyiapkan kibaku nendo-nya.

"Oh! Bener juga! Tumben Tobi pinter!" seru Pein sembari menjentikkan jarinya. "Deidara, Sasori, dan Itachi masuk barisan cewek! Biar seimbang! Dan tenang saja... Tenda kalian dengan tenda Konan-chan dipisah kok!"

"Apa!? Masuk barisan cewek!?"

"Apanya yang seimbang? 4 dan 6, 'kan banyakan 6..." kata Kakuzu yang jago menghitung.

"Hm... Bener juga..." Pein manggut-manggut. "Kalo gitu, kita harus masukin 1 lagi nih..."

"Glek!"

"Yang harus dimasukin ke bagian cewek itu..." Pein menatap sisanya bergiliran. Dari Sabang sampai Merauke. Dengan Zetsu sebagai Sabang, dan Kisame sebagai Merauke. "Itu... Hm..."

Tobi sudah loncat-loncat nggak jelas sambil ngacungin jarinya. Berharap dirinya yang dipilih.

'_Baka, un... Si Tobi itu mau masuk bagian cewek apa?'_

Sementara Tobi pingin masuk bagian cewek. Anggota cowok yang lainnya malah ketakutan. Zetsu menutup wajahnya dengan venus fly trap-nya. Hidan berdo'a pada Jashin, Kakuzu mencatat surat wasiat untuk pacar dan anak-anaknya, dan Kisame memeluk-meluk Samehada-nya.

"Itu..."

Deg deg, deg deg...

"Tobi!!"

"Yeei!! Tobi anak baik! Tobi kepilih!" teriak Tobi girang.

"Bukan, Baka! Lu nginjek kaki gue!" omel Pein.

"Yah..." Tobi langsung kecewa.

"Itu..."

"Gue capek nunggunya, un..." keluh Dei.

Sasori, Itachi, dan Konan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sasori mengelus-elus Hiruko, Itachi memikirkan baka otouto-nya, dan Konan membuat origami.

'_Cap cip cup, belalang kuncup, kuda lari kejepit pintu, ibu nyuci...'_ Pein sibuk men-cap-cip-cup mereka sambil menggerak-gerakkan jarinya tengahnya.

"Itu Leader nyanyi apa, sih?" tanya Hidan heran.

Jari tengah Pein berhenti di...

di...

di...

di... –Author digeplak-

di... Lubang hidung Pein! (SFX: GUBRAK!!) "Bentar, gue mau ngupil dulu..."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Pein sukses dihajar Akatsuki lainnya.

"**Yang bener, dong****! Orang udah capek nungguin tau!"** protes Zeri.

"Go-gomen..."

Pein mengulang cap-cip-cup-nya, _'Bintang ditendang, jatuh ke ruang sidang, sesuai undang-undang...'_

"..."

'_... Megawati berkata, kasian deh lu!'_

Dan, jari Pein berhenti di...

Deg deg, deg deg...

di...

"A-apa, un?"

"Di-dia... masuk bagian cewek?"

"... Gue nggak salah lihat 'kan?"

Hidan!!

"Thedaakh!!" jerit Hidan super histeris.

"Sudah diputuskan!" Pein mengumumkan, "Hidan masuk bagian cewek!"

**-****Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat berperang dengan Hidan-**

"Nggak mau! Gue nggak mau masuk kelompok cewek!!" Hidan meronta-ronta.

"Terima aja nasib lu, Dan!" balas Kakuzu yang sedang menyeret Hidan secara paksa.

"Jashin-sama, Hamba tidak sudi sekelompok dengan waria-waria itu!"

"Siapa yang lu maksud 'bencong-bencong', un!?" tanya Dei yang merasa tersinggung.

"Gue bilang 'waria-waria' kok! Bukan 'bencong-bencong'!" jawab Hidan.

"Sama aja kali, un!"

"Hidan, gue 'kan cewek tulen!" protes Konan.

--

"Semuanya udah siap!?" tanya Pein memastikan.

"OSH!!" jawab bagian cowok dan Konan semangat.

"Osu..." jawab sisanya nggak niat.

"Osh! Kita berangkat!" komando Pein.

Mereka baru saja akan berjalan—

"Leader-sama, gue mau nanya." ucap Kisame.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Pein.

"Ano... Kita mau kemping di mana?"

—Bingo!

Pein belum menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk kemping!

"..." Pein membisu. _'Gi-gimana nih!?'_

**Bersambung!**

**Miko: Fic multi-chap pertama Miko! R&R ya!**

**Sei: Baka imouto! Kenapa gue lagi yang kerjain!? –bawa bom-**

**Miko: Bodo'! Yang penting 'kan Miko anak baik! -?-**

**Sei:**** -ngebom Miko, habis itu pergi-**

**Miko –gosong-: Minna-san, R&R ya? Tapi nggak tau, kapan Miko apdet. Soalnya Miko anak baik, jadi apdet-nya pasti lama! –bangga-**

**Readers: -nyerbu Miko- Itu namanya anak males tau!**


End file.
